


Wait For It

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [56]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Seung Gil and Yuri have Issues, Soulmate AU, Viktor's Zealousness About Soulmates Is Put to Good Use, discussion of underage sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yuri, Otabek was not surprised to see standing by the motorcycle when he got into his soulmate dream.  Seung Gil was a surprise.





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Otabek Altin Week Day 7: Free Day/Birthday
> 
> Written for Pan-Fandom Polyship Appreciation Day

The flash of gold by his bike made Otabek smile. He’d know that hair anywhere. As much as he denied it, even to himself, that hair was exactly what he’d wanted to see tonight. His best friend was his soulmate, and…

Otabek’s thoughts trailed off as he noticed the other person standing beside the bike. So. Two soulmates. That was something of a surprise. Even more surprising, he recognized the guy. Lee Seung Gil, Phichit’s best friend, and older than him.

He paused for a bit to try to determine if Seung Gil and Yuri could see each other. If they could, there was an obvious explanation for why Seung Gil hadn’t said anything until now – Yuri had hammered home the “don’t come until I’m sixteen” message the last couple years, and that wasn’t a new feeling. Otabek was an exception, since they were already close enough friends for Yuri to say to hell with it. If they couldn’t see each other, then Otabek had to wonder why he’d have asked Seung Gil not to come. Maybe it was Seung Gil’s choice. Maybe he didn’t want to deal with an underage soulmate. Seung Gil was older and might have misheard “wait until I’m sixteen” as “wait until I’m eighteen.”

There was no sign that they could see each other, but Seung Gil looked blank and Yuri looked angry. These were their defaults, so maybe they couldn’t see each other until Otabek did something. Only one way to find out what was going on. He walked over to the bike. “Hi guys.”

“Hi Beka.” Yuri jumped at Otabek, wrapping him up in an octopus hug. He let go, dropping back to the ground to face Seung Gil. “Hi Seung Gil. Thanks for waiting. I know you could’ve gone to Beka two years ago.”

Seung Gil shrugged almost imperceptibly. “I could have, but it didn’t feel right, going to one without going to the other. If you two hadn’t been best friends, things might be different, but I know perfectly well that going to Otabek would only have created drama. I know you’ve said you’re okay with fifteen if it’s someone you know well, but thirteen was too young.”

“Does Seung Gil change that, Yura? Do you want me to wait?”

Yuri shook his head vehemently. “Remember promising me that I’d know as soon as you could tell me without fucking up skating, no matter what? This isn’t exactly a situation I’d thought about, but I’ve had enough broken promises for a lifetime. I want to wake up to a message from you setting up some way to get the three of us together to talk.”

“You said you didn’t want to be distracted, what with losing to JJ…” Otabek started.

Yuri made a rude noise. “Yeah. I have to practice hard so I can kick his ass in Moscow. I need to be able to focus, and I’ll do that better knowing than not knowing. That work for you, Seung Gil?”

“Yes. Do you think Yakov would let you come to the NHK? Since Beka and I will both be there, it would be nice to have you there as well.”

“I dunno. I’ll have to ask. There’s a decent chance, if I tell him it’s a soulmate thing, so what’s the call on telling people?”

“Something we can figure out tomorrow so that Beka only has to have this conversation once?” Seung Gil suggested dryly.

“Heh. I take it you have ideas for how to spend the dream?” Otabek said.

“Well, you barely knows me, so you could use this time to correct that.”

“Or we could just not talk at all,” Yuri said. Otabek and Seung Gil both turned to stare at him. “What? I get it out there if you don’t wanna do anything yet, since I’m fifteen and you’re, what, twenty? I’ve got all kinds of raging hormones messing me up, anything more than kissing should probably wait a while. In here, that’s not a problem. I trust Beka completely, and you’re Phichit’s friend, he’s a good judge of character, he wouldn’t be friends with you if you were the kind of jerk who would mess with me.”

“He’s got a point,” Otabek said. “On the other hand, that might make it harder to wait.”

Seung Gil nodded. “Yuri, it’s not that I don’t believe you when you say you’re good, it’s that I would prefer to wait until you’re good out there. With Beka, the age difference likely wouldn’t cause many people to blink, but with me, it would.”

“Yeah, I know, which sucks. Stay here and talk, or get on the bike?”

Otabek examined the bike. It wasn’t his usual one. This one had an extended seat, designed for three people to ride. He smiled. Perfect. “I bet in dreams, we never run out of gas. Seung Gil, do you know how to drive one of these things?”

“Yes.”

“Huh. Okay. Let’s go.” Otabek got on the bike, Yuri behind him and Seung Gil in back.

 

The first thing Otabek did when he woke up was get his phone. He didn’t have Seung Gil’s number, so he texted Yuri to tell him to call him as soon as possible. Then he called Phichit. “Can you either tell me how to get hold of Seung Gil or ask him to call me?”

“Why?”

“He’s likely expecting to hear from me, but I don’t have a way to do it. I can’t explain, but you’re smart enough that I bet you can come up with a good guess, if you don’t already know.” If Seung Gil had told anyone, Phichit was probably the third person Otabek would guess, after his coach and his mom.

Phichit's voice was colder than Otabek had ever heard it. “Oh? Why’d you make him wait this long, then?”

So Phichit didn’t know. “Because that’s what we decided to do, in his dream. I don’t remember it, you know. I’m sure you’ll get answers soon.”

“I’d better. And they better be good. Seung Gil deserves to have a good soulmate and you’re not off to a great start.”

It wasn’t long before Otabek’s phone rang. “Seung Gil?”

“Yes. Fifteen’s good enough for Yuri even with me involved?”

“Yeah. He’ll be calling me when he wakes up, and we’ll have to figure out the best way for the three of us to talk.”

“Discord, probably. I’ll text you my information. Share it with Yuri. Sorry about Phichit. I told him that I had a soulmate and that when they were ready they’d come to me, but he’s never believed that, and he’s a little protective of me. He’ll understand when I tell him the full truth, but until then, he’s probably going to be mad at you.”

“I can deal with Phichit being mad at me. I need to get to practice. Keep an eye on your Discord so when Yura wakes up we can talk.” He texted Yuri the updated plan and got ready for skating.

 

Yuri called that evening, sounding tired and somewhat disappointed. After his silver at Skate Canada – and loss to JJ – and the long flight home, Otabek couldn’t blame him. “Hi, Beka.”

“Hi, Yura. Do you think Yakov would let you come to the NHK, if you told him it was a soulmate meetup?”

“Viktor hears the word soulmate, he will drag me to the airport and put me on the plane himself no matter what Yakov thinks. I can get to the NHK. Is it gonna be worth the time off from training to beat JJ?”

“Yes.”

Otabek didn’t have a chance to say more before Seung Gil joined them. “Hello, Beka. Hello, Yuri.”

“Hi, Seung Gil.” Yuri’s voice was downright hostile. “You treat Beka right, you hear me?”

“Beka didn’t tell you?” Seung Gil said.

“He didn’t have to. You’re here, you’re calling him Beka, you’re his soulmate. Not sure why he wants me to come to Japan.”

“Because you’re our soulmate too,” Otabek said. “Since we were going to be together there anyway, we thought it would be good to have you there. Otherwise it’ll have to wait for Finals, and there’s no guarantee all three of us make it. Seung Gil and I can easily both medal in Japan, but Russia’s got a lot of competition for the two of you.”

“You can’t come to Moscow for the Rostelecom Cup? Seung Gil and I will both be there,” Yuri said.

“I don’t know. If I make Finals, my coach is not going to want me distracted. If not, I won’t have a competition again until Four Continents, it shouldn’t be a problem, but are you sure you want me to? You’re going to need to be focused to beat JJ and Yuuri.”

“Okay, so… wait. I’m your soulmate? Three-way soulmates?” Yuri said.

“Yes, Yura. I wouldn’t have asked you to sit in while I talk to my soulmate if you weren’t a part of it.”

“Oh. That… wow. Thanks for waiting, Seung Gil. I’m sorry you had to, but…”

“It’s not your fault you were born when you were. If you come to Japan, we’ll have to explain it and may as well tell the truth, but do you want to tell people before then? I’ve told my mom, because there was no way not to, but other than that I haven’t told anyone. Beka?”

“I told my family. I also told them that until I told them otherwise, they needed to keep it quiet, because of Yuri being fifteen and dealing with so much other bullshit. I didn’t exactly tell Phichit, but he figured part of it out when I asked him for Seung Gil’s contact information.”

“I’m gonna have to tell at least Viktor, if I’m gonna get to Japan. May as well tell people. I’ll talk to Isaak, see what he thinks about waiting until NHK or running an announcement to get it in the press our way before any bullshit can spring up. Could leak it through Phichit, everyone would believe he’d be excited about finding out your soulmates aren’t terrible people.”

“Why’s he so mad at me, anyway?” Beka asked. “He hates that I made you wait so long.”

“When I was little, I got bullied a lot. They said I had no soul. It got to me, made me believe that I didn’t have a soulmate, so when Phichit turned out not to be mine I figured there was no chance. I told him I had a good situation but that we were waiting. He didn’t like that. Once he finds out that it’s because of my soulmate’s age, and especially that it was Yuri, he’ll get over it.”

“Yura. I didn’t bother to correct you in your dream?”

“No. Mostly, we talked about music, motorcycles, you told me everything about your family drama up to that point, and Otabek warned me about his family being excited to meet me.” Seung Gil paused. “I’m surprised Phichit didn’t figure out that Yuri’s my soulmate, since I’ve been very curious about anything that popped up about Lev, Irina, and Romana. That’s not normal for me.”

“Heh. Good, I don’t have to talk about that much.”

“We also talked about pets. You and I were on opposite sides of the great pet war.”

“Yeah, well, I survive Makkachin and Vicchan, I can survive your dogs as long as they don’t mess with my cats.”

“That’s what you said then, too. I can’t leave Korea until after the Olympics, at least, but if you want to move to Saint Petersburg to be with Yuri, I don’t have a problem with that.”

“I’ll have to talk to my coach and my parents. If I leave Almaty, I’ll want to bring my sister with me. There’s no other way my parents will ever let her leave Kazakhstan, so unless I sign on with Yakov or something so my current coach can stay with her…”

“Yakov probably won’t take you. It’s not you, it’s just that he doesn’t want to take any more skaters. Once Mila’s gone, he is too, unless he can’t find a coach he respects enough to hand me over. Viktor might, if he decides to keep coaching instead of trying to come back.” Yuri snorted. “Actually, I bet Viktor totally would take both of you, so that I can be with my soulmates.”

“I don’t want you to feel left out, Seung Gil. With me and Yura being so close, it would be really easy for you to end up feeling like a third wheel. How can we avoid that?”

“I’m okay with being a third wheel, at least for now. I’m used to having my own space and doing things my own way, and until I know you both better, I’d prefer to keep it that way. You two should be together. I’ll come out in the off-season and we can figure out permanent arrangements after the Olympics?”

“Sounds good to me,” Yuri said. “One way you’re not the third wheel… if you guys don’t want to wait for me, don’t. Kissing I’m good with, but going beyond that… I’m not ready for. Not yet. If you guys wait for me, I’d feel like I’m holding you back and might end up rushing myself.”

“Huh. In my dream, you’re the one who suggested spending the night that way,” Beka said. “I was expecting to have to talk you down because you said you thought it was a bad idea out here.”

“In the dream world, I don’t have hormones screwing with me. Part of the reason I don’t feel ready is that my body isn’t. Not a problem, in there.”

“Fair enough, then,” Seung Gil said. “Let us know when things change for you.”

“I will.” Yuri’s yawn was loud enough to be heard through the speakers. “I’m sorry, guys. I didn’t sleep much on the flight back from Canada. I think I need to go take a nap.”


End file.
